tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Zetto
'''Zetto '''is a character in the TOME series, introduced as a villain but later as someone with good intentions to the goings on in the TOME universe. Kirbopher is revealed to be his alias in Episode 10.' Biography Personality Zetto takes the fighting aspect of TOME very seriously, challenging practically every player he meets to a battle. He is understandably confident in his combat capabilities considering how he defeats nearly all of his opponents with great ease. This obsession with battle is also one of the negative aspects of his personality, making him unable to get any enjoyment out of the game unless he is winning. Short 7 (Plan Z) sheds a little light on his intentions and why he acts the way he does. Zetto and Kizuna have been desperately hiring hackers as part of a multistep plan to get rid of the Forbidden Power, to ensure it never hurts anyone else. To take a break from his plan to get rid of the root of all his troubles, he created the "Kirbopher" account as a way to enjoy TOME like he used to before the Power interfered. As a result, he prefers not to get involved with the hackers and as Kirbopher, is still only obsessed with fighting, simply wanting to make the time not spent planning on the removal of the Forbidden Power worth it all. Zetto's short-lived peace with his friends as Kirbopher was ruined by the hackers ''he ''hired, and things took a turn for the worst when Alpha came in contact with the Forbidden Power, effectively ruining the peace and fun he had as Kirbopher, and turning his well-meaning plan into a double-sided operation. Zetto is shown to have good intentions, as he regretted hiring Rockoon and Doubling since they did nothing but destroy Lavendera (which he states wasn't what he wanted). He meant no ill will, as he only wanted to make the most of any free time he had in TOME before the Forbidden Power took that away from him too. Relationships Allies *Kizuna: Zetto and Kizuna battle alongside each other in the Gemini Tournament. They defeat all of their competitors with little difficulty, eventually reaching the finals, where they face off against Nylocke and Gamecrazed. They are victorious in this battle, only because Nylocke forfeits. Kizuna and Zetto do not seem to have any emotional attatchment to each other. This can be seen when Zetto thanks her for fighting with him as a favour, with her replying that it won't take much time out of her day anyway. Enemies *Alpha: Zetto first battles Alpha in Awaken the Beast, when the latter is terrorising Mechcity under the influence of the Forbidden Power. Despite defeating Alpha, Zetto is somewhat impressed by his abilities in combat, challenging him to fight in the Gemini Tournament. When they finally face each other in the tournament, Zetto and Kizuna win the battle by default when Alpha and Flamegirl forfeit. In The Warring Demons, Zetto confronts Alpha about the Forbidden Power and when Alpha is posessed by it once again, Zetto vows to get rid of it once and for all. History ' ' Zetto is first seen in Episode 5, appearing in Mechcity meeting with two Tome users and fires up a Ki-Blast and defeats them both, and he takes down Demon Alpha with ease as Demon Alpha tries hard to defeat him, impressed by his power, he asks for a true challenge in the Gemini Tournament. In Episode 10 (The Warring Demons), Zetto messages and confronts Alpha in an attempt to extract the Forbidden Power from him and get rid of it once and for all, grabbing Alpha by the neck and draining the Power out of him, but he fails to complete the process, and his arm gets destroyed the Power leaking into him instead, transforming him into Demon Zetto. He fights with Alpha for a period of time, and during his last few seconds of stable mind as Zetto, he says "Kill...me..." before proceeding to knock Alpha down and finish him off. Before he can make the final blow, Flamegirl kicks him in the back of the head as Nylocke pierces him with his sword, with the Drain Edge attached, and drains the Forbidden Power from him, causing him to collapse. After everyone has left, the Webmaster of TOME arrives and carries Zetto's body to the Heavens of Magical Expertise, in which he states that Zetto was very badly damaged. An assistant of the Webmaster points out that Zetto's eyes are grayed out, and that he must have unhooked himself from the game without logging out first. Webmaster comments "I wonder why...?" before the camera switches to Kirbopher looking at the crater Zetto's body was in, a gloomy expression on his face. Trivia *Zetto is voiced by Chris Niosi, creator of the TOME series. *Zetto is featured on the cover of the Smooth Jazz version of Battle On!, which Kirbopher's voice actor sings, possibly an allusion to their sharing identities. *We can assume Zetto might have a history with the Forbidden Power, based on several things: **Before Alpha transforms in Episode 10, Zetto says "It's taken longer than I wanted...but I finally have the means to extract it...and contain it. ''This time...for good!"'' '''This may mean he may have had to deal with it before and failed. **He also says "Do you hear me in there, you monster?! ''I haven't forgotten...and I'll make sure you never hurt ANYONE ELSE!", ''implying the Power did something to him in the past. ** Moments before Zetto attempts to extract the Forbidden Power from Alpha, Zetto is shown standing, and as he stands, the screen rapidly flickers between the current Zetto and what appears to be a Zetto before the Forbidden Power interfered with him, in which he says "Miss me?" Note that this past Zetto has no robotic arm. ** The Forbidden Power says through Alpha's head in Episode 10, "I want him to suffer all over again" *Before Zetto's reveal as Kirbopher in Episode 10 and Plan Z, clues were dropped in the Gemini Tournament arc and the beginning of Episode 10 that indicate Zetto and Kirbopher are the same person. Reasons include: **Both being interested almost solely in the fighting part of the game. **Kirbopher standing immobile when battling Zetto; this is likely because the player could not play as both Kirbopher and Zetto. **With the exception of the Gemini Tournament, Zetto never appeared at the same time as Kirbopher. **Both Kirbopher and Zetto have had similar dialogue. When first introduced in the show, their first lines were both "Well, it's about time." During Kirbopher's fight with Demon Alpha and Zetto's tournament fight with Alpha, both characters say "Quit screwing around and show me the real deal!" **As the Webmaster stated at the end of Episode 10, players who left the game without logging off remained in the game with their eyes turned grey. When Kirbopher's eyes turned grey, Zetto immediately logged into the game. Conversely, when Zetto's eyes turned grey after losing to Alpha after being controlled by the Forbidden Power, Kirbopher was moving around normally in the game. **Both are voiced by the same voice actor. **Also, in Episode 1, during the "Continue?" end scene, Kirbopher is identified with the color blue and Alpha with the color red. When Zetto is introduced, his color is also blue, to Alpha's red. **Zetto's old character design is equal to Kirbopher's 3rd character design. (The one that appears in TOME is the 4th character design) **This is later confirmed by Chris Niosi in his DeviantArt Character Breakdown of Zetto. Category:Male Character Category:Antagonist